


What I Hold (In These Hands)

by wraven (nataeiy1)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataeiy1/pseuds/wraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Edogawa Conan. I hold nothing. Everything I had, I left with Kudou Shinichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Hold (In These Hands)

**Author's Note:**

> _"I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel._ "  
>  _Maya Angelou_

This wasn't supposed to happen.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

It wasn't supposed to be like this!

_No one gets hurt._

That's the rule! No one gets hurt!

Yet, someone did.

The white clad figure, sporting a matching top hat and monocle on the right eye, held the woman who hated him more than anything. She loved him just as much. He loved her back.

His cloth became stained crimson as he shook her limp, lifeless body in his arms.

The setting was a lonely rooftop, becoming busier by the second. It took several officers to hold back the inspector who so desperately wanted to hold his daughter the way the illustrious thief does.

He's not so illustrious now.

The entire Kaitou KID task force knew the identity of the phantom by now, but no one bothered to question his intentions or motives or anything else at the moment, though they all wondered if he'd ever be sane enough again to give them an answer.

KID's infamous Poker Face had dropped when a bullet whizzed straight past him and into the heart of Nakamouri Aoko. Tears streamed down his face before he even reached her, catching her body as it fell to the hard concrete he stood on. And he screamed for her to wake up.

* * *

_He took his hands from his pockets, holding them up to show what was in them._

_Nothing._

" _This Edogawa Conan holds nothing."_

_Silence reigned as one attempted to come up with a response or counter to that, the other attempting to come up with a way to continue._

" _If I can help someone, especially if it saves lives, I won't mind giving up my own."_

* * *

He looked up from the bloodied mess in his arms.

A man, clad in a black cloak, walked up to him. The man held up his arms in a familiar gesture. Only, that gesture was one he's only seen on a pint sized body. His hands held up, as if showing was in them, but this time, the hands were closed.

_This Kudou Shinichi holds something._

But, Kaitou, nor Kaito, knew what it was that Shinichi held or what his objective was. What could be so important to bring up at such a dire time?

As soon as he wondered, he got his answer. Koizumi Akako stood behind the cloaked figure with a solemn expression.

Shinichi dropped to his knees, nearing the bloodied girl.

Akako made some incoherent incantation as Shinichi lightly placed a brotherly kiss on Aoko's cheek and whispered something quietly, putting what he held in Kaito's hand. He fell over with dark, warm blood spilling from his chest and mouth, a smile on his face. A tear ran down Akako's face as she recited another incantation to let his soul rest in peace.

Kaitou felt the lifeless body in his arms stir and cough. She was alive.

She was alive.

* * *

Later, Kaitou KID would have a magic show. There will be a stage, and Nakamouri Aoko will be the assistant. Nakamouri Ginzou would watch, awaiting the answers that would come. Then, Kaitou would announce his retirement, revealing to the world that didn't know his real identity, as well as the words whispered to him by a dear friend just before he gave his life for someone else.

_I trust only you to tell my story._

Kaito would tell his own story, and he would tell of how it intertwined with a certain detective. He would tell what that detective had gone through, and finally, the last moments of that detective's life.

He would tell of some evil people who killed Kudou Shinichi, not knowing that he'd been reborn as Edogawa Conan. He would tell of himself, searching for those who'd killed his father, and why his father had been killed. He would tell of how hard he worked to make sure that no one knew the truth so they'd be safe, and what they'd done together to bring those people down. He would tell what Edogawa Conan had said to him, and how much it meant as Kudou Shinichi.

He would watch as Mouri Ran would stand next to her father and best friend after receiving a message that everything about Kudou Shinichi would be explained at the show. He'd watch her break down and cry, wishing so desperately for him to come back and cursing him for so stubbornly protecting her.

Then, Kaito would hold up what Kudou Shinichi once held, and, like a final magic trick, he would destroy it. It really will seem to be a final trick, but it'll be real magic. A flash of blinding red light will explode, and the stone always known as Pandora will fall to the floor in the form of water, just as rain begins to fall.

The audience would cry, and Kaito would disappear, and no one would ever really bother him about it.

No one could.

Any reporters who wish to report on the subject, which many will, can only tell the story from afar, never daring to approach the man who refused to give up his mission, and who hadn't harmed anyone, and who had befriended another man who had gone to the ends of the earth and happily, willingly, given up his life for the sake of everyone else's sake, as family.

Two men, known as Kuroba Kaito and Kudou Shinichi, will become heroes to the world, mentioned in history textbooks as stories are fabricated, making them even more of the legends they were.

No one will ever forget this.

No one will ever forget what they held.

* * *

But, for now, Kuroba Kaito will allow his beloved to remove his hat and monocle to look at his real face, absent of any masks, and he will vow to always celebrate life— _her_ life—to the fullest.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on [tumblr](https://tahwraven.tumblr.com/).


End file.
